Just Long Enough to Breathe
by completewithtypos
Summary: why can't Albus and Minerva realize they're in love with each other when everyone around them can? ADMM


Just Long Enough to Breathe

_A/N: This is my first AD/MM fic, please be kind. I don't own them, and I make no money from them…unfortunately. Please review! L_

Minerva was early for the staff meeting as usual. She sat in the window seat, her forehead resting against the cool glass, staring out into the night. To any observer she looked sad and troubled, which is exactly what Albus Dumbledore thought when he quietly entered the room a few minutes later. Moving across the room towards her, he felt the unbearable hopeless aura that surrounded his dearest friend.

"Minerva," he called softly, as he sat on the edge of the window seat beside her.

"Hello, Albus!" she said, startled. She hadn't realized that she was no longer alone.

"Minerva my dear, tell me what's wrong, please." Albus said gently.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"No, you're not. You're sad, Min." he told her, taking her hand. He was the only one she allowed to call her 'Min.' She sighed, admitting defeat. She couldn't keep anything from him. At that moment, Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey, and Pomona Sprout reached the door. Rolanda stopped short when she saw Albus and Minerva talking quietly, while he still held her hand.

"Back up," she whispered to her friends. They left the door open a crack to spy on the two in the room.

Minerva was struggling to tell Albus her problem.

"Please, Min. I can't bear to see my Tabby so unhappy." He'd called her 'his Tabby' since he'd helped her to become and animagus. That had been decades ago, when she was just a girl. Their strong friendship had survived so much, and she didn't want to ruin it by confessing that she was desperately in love with him, and had been for many, many years. But there he was, practically begging her to confide in him.

"Oh, Albus. It's so complicated. There's…this man. And…I love him very much but he doesn't know it."

"What is he like?" Albus asked, softly.

"He's kind, gentle, warm, and funny. He's the most wonderful man in the world, but he could never love me." She said.

"How could he not? Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Albus asked, trying not to lose control of his emotions. He was devastated. He'd lost the only woman he'd ever loved to another man.

"I couldn't tell him." Minerva whispered.

"You're situation is much like mine. The woman I love is younger than me, by many years, and she too is nearly perfect. However, she loves someone else." Albus confessed.

"Oh, Albus, I'm sorry." She said, and impulsively leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Albus was surprised for a moment, then he returned her embrace, holding her tightly against him.

Outside, Rolanda, Poppy, and Pomona were forming a plan.

"How can they not see that they love each other?" Rolanda asked, incredulous.

"I have a plan." Poppy said, just before Snape and Flitwick arrived.

"Why are you three standing around out here?" Snape scowled and brushed past them, into the staff room. The followed him in just in time to see Albus and Minerva pull back from their embrace. Snape looked at them strangely, but didn't say anything. Albus pulled Minerva up with him, and they all took their places around the staffroom table. Albus began the meeting, and as they talked about the year ahead of them, he held Minerva's hand under the table. She still seemed sad, and he wanted to offer what comfort he could.

After the meeting, Rolanda, Poppy, and Pomona met up to put together their plan.

"Can't we just lock them in a room together?" Pomona asked.

"That wouldn't work, they'd just play Chess or something." Rolanda retorted.

"How about anonymous notes?" Poppy suggested.

"That say what?"

"Well, they obviously want to know who the other is in love with."

"Anonymous notes saying that their secret loves will be revealed…"

"At 10pm tonight in the astronomy tower." Rolanda finished.

Poppy quickly scribbled two notes, then sent them with owls to Albus and Minerva.

Minerva was in her study when the owl arrived. She scanned the letter, then turned to look at the clock. One hour. Minerva wasn't one to respond to anonymous notes, but she just had to know who had stolen Albus' heart, so she decided to go.

Albus was answering a letter from the Minister when his owl arrived. He glanced at the clock. One hour. "What do you think, Fawkes?" he asked his pet. Fawkes gave his finger a nip. "All right, I'll go." And besides, he wanted to know who had taken his Tabby from him.

10pm finally arrived. Albus stepped up the last steps and slowly opened the door. A familiar figure was silhouetted against the window.

"Minerva?" he asked.

"Albus?" she crossed the room to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a note that said if I wanted to know…"

"Who I was in love with to come here?" she finished for him. "I got the same thing about you. But I don't understand…there's no one else here."

"Well…" Albus cleared his throat and continued, "Perhaps I can shed some light on your note." He took a step closer and took both her hands in his. "The woman I was speaking of earlier…is you."

Minerva was stunned to say the least. "Me?"

"Yes, it's always been you, my Tabby. I love you."

"Albus…" she began but he interrupted her.

"I'm so sorry, Min. I don't want this to affect our friendship…"

He was cut off by her hand coming up to cover his mouth. He looked up into her eyes and saw pure joy reflected back. "I love you too, Albus. You are the most wonderful man in the world." She said, her eyes filling with tears of happiness.

Albus Dumbledore was speechless. So instead of speaking, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Minerva slid her arms around his neck and kissed him right back.

Albus held his Tabby close, fearing that it might all be a dream, but when his oxygen supply ran out, he concluded it was real, and stopped kissing his beloved Minerva just long enough to breathe.


End file.
